The New Kids
by Finchel4EverShipr
Summary: Rachel and Blaine, twins with adoptive fathers Leroy and Hiram Bearson, they live in Lima, but are now relocating to California! Take this journey with them as they move to a bigger, scarier and much more complicated town. RATED M. For langauge, smut and other glorious things.
1. Intro

Hello my lovely readers! xoxo

SO, I have been given this prompt, about The Anderson-Berry twins, by my lovely sister girafferenae . I fell in love with the idea because they are my favorite pairing besides FINCHEL of course. (: but I had no clue that there were numerous fan fics about this subject. Oppsie. But like I said I have fallen in love with it! I haven't read any so far, but I assure you it will be much different. (: If you have ever seen Beverly Hills, 90210, a lot of my inspiration from Brandon and Brenda is leading into this! And Brenda and Dylan will be something Finchel will be, but of course have a happier ending!(: I'm soooooo excited for this!

I am not sure when I will be posting the first chapter but I am working on it now, and eeeeek! I'm excited! :D So to tell you a little about it…

Rachel and Blaine were adopted by two gay married men, Leroy and Hiram Bearson; they grew up in a small town in Ohio, named Lima. But threw unexpected events their father Hiram was offered a fantastic job offer they could not refuse! And had to relocate in California! No more small towns, nor their best friends, or Blaine's girlfriend back home, so stay tuned and take this journey with them as they try to get used to big time LA, where everything is much more complicated…

So stay tuned! :D

Love you all!

_**Coming Soon…..**_


	2. Chapter 1

August 28th 1996…

"IT'S A BOY! 11:57pm" a thick black headed nurse screamed as she held a bloody baby in her arms with thick black hair. At first it startled her that he didn't cry, at all, he let out a few grunts but no crying. She rushed him over to the washing area to clean him up. A few minutes later a blonde nurse hollered "IT'S A GIRL! 12:01am" this baby however, let it rip, she was screaming, a scream that pierced the whole room. The nurse cleaned her up also and laid her in hospital bassinet beside her big brother.

"Miss. Corcoran, your babies are all cleaned up…if you want to see them?" The thicker nurse asked

"NO! I told you I didn't want to see them! Get them out of here…now!" she spatted back in a demanding tone. The nurse quickly wheeled away the sleeping babies into a room down the hall, awaiting their parents. When the room was empty, Shelby Corcoran cried deeply into her hands, she wanted to meet her kids, she did but she didn't want to miss them. She didn't want to give them up but she had to. When she found out she was pregnant she was just a small town girl in Lima, Ohio wishing for big dreams onto the Broadway stage. She was 16, and found some ads for people wanting babies; she found Mr. and Mr. Bearson and decided they were a good fit. They paid her almost 40,000 as long as she never tried to make contact with the twins until they eighteen when she gave birth she moved to New York to try to be a Broadway star.

0-0

"Calm down LeRoy!" Hiram shouted, LeRoy was rambling on and on about how what if the babies didn't take to them or what if they mess up "We won't okay? These are our babies, they will love us, and I think we have read enough baby books not to mess up!" Hiram finally said before the door flung open, LeRoy gasped and held his mouth, Hiram smiled from ear to ear.

"Here they are!" the nurse said as the male nurse who helped wheel them in stood by. "The labor was fast and they are both so healthy!" the nurse told them more about the delivery and how special the babies were to have separate birthdays. "The mother wished not to see them before we brought them to you, so enjoy! These are your babies now! We just have to name them, and tomorrow you can take them home around 4, did you sign all the adoptive papers we handed you?" she asked

"Yes, yes we have them all filled out…" Hiram said handing her the papers; LeRoy was still holding his mouth staring at the two beauties.

"Thank you, I will give you a moment alone with them." She said as she graciously smiled and she and the male nurse left the room.

"Hiram, aren't these the two most magnificent creatures you have ever seen" LeRoy said slowly picking up the sleepy newborn, "She looks like a Barbra to me…" he said smiling as Hiram picked up the quiet baby boy "LeRoy, I thought we decided on Rachel? Rachel Noel Bearson…." He asked

He shook his head "Barbra, she shines like Streisand already…Rachel Barbra Bearson," LeRoy said as Hiram agreed.

"Okay, so now we have a little boy to name" Hiram said sweetly rocking him in his arms

Hiram and LeRoy stared at the precious baby boy, man, did he have thick curly hair…they named off all the boy names in their head… andLeRoy of course shook his head to all of the ones Hiram mentioned, until one name…

"Blaine…" Hiram said

"Yes. Blaine! Blaine Michel after your father!" LeRoy shouted startling Miss. Bearson, and there was the scream that they had to deal with until her first birthday at least….or little did they know, they had to deal with that magnificent screeching scream, forever… (:

0-0

It was the twins 5th birthday, Blaine's was first of course, a day before Rachel's, and he had a big bash with bouncy houses, zoo animals and a candy station. It was safe to say they were spoiled,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" the whole room sang

"Blow out your candles baby boy!" LeRoy said to a quiet five year old… before he even got a chance to blow them out, they heard a loud scream

"AAAHHH, Daddies!" a familiar voice hollered as LeRoy and Hiram sprinted to the back of their house and out of the sliding door, what they saw shocked them. Rachel was literally underneath one of the ponies with a broken ankle, she was so tiny that the only reason they were able to find her was to sniff out her intense crying. The party guest's left and they rushed Rachel to the hospital…since their first birthday party she somehow always stole the thunder away from her brother.

On his 1st birthday she starting walking and talking, 2nd birthday she read her first book, 3rd birthday she won her first dance competition, and so on and so forth. Big things or small things and no matter what Blaine tried to do, somehow someway she always took his day away. Which didn't bother him that much, since he was quiet and didn't like much attention…Their dad's eventually caught on by their 15th birthday, Blaine's was always a day before and they refused to have joint birthday parties. LeRoy and Hiram just figured it was Rachel being a young diva in training and it would calm down sooner or later, boy were they wrong. It's not like she did it intentional she didn't think, it just happened.

0-0

September 3rd 2012

Hiram was cooking a big celebratory breakfast. He didn't have to go into work for a few more hours so he decided to make this a big morning, despite their children's orders.

"Hun, go wake up the kids! They should have been up by now..." Hiram asked his husband as he was flipping a pancake.

"Well you know Miss. Rachel is doing her morning ritual by now" he said slipping a piece of rinsed strawberry he's been cutting up into his mouth "But, I will go see" he said marching up their wooden steps.

As he reached the top of the steps he walked down a long hallway, with two doors on each side of the walls. He walked to the end and turned left, lightly knocked on a white door slightly opening it.

"Yes, daddy?" she asked sitting in her vanity brushing her freshly steamed hair from her straightener

"Was just check to see if you were awake doll, you have a big day today" He said smiling as he walked into her room and kissed her on her on the top of her head. "Papa made breakfast, so be down stairs in ten minutes" he said patting her shoulder she nodded in agreement.

LeRoy walked out of his daughter's pastel bedroom and walked down the hall way past two doorways and back to the beginning of the hall; he knocked slightly on a white door, designed with a big "warning zone" red triangle plaque on the front.

As he turned the knob to walk inside he instantly had to plug his ears to avoid a massive headache, he ran over to his son's desk and unplugged his large iPod doc as quick as possible. He never understood how he could sleep like this, with classical Broadway music blared to its max.

"Blaine?" he asked who was sleeping peacefully, too peacefully from the noise coming from his room, if one didn't know him they would possibly think he was dead. LeRoy and Hiram were so thankful Blaine invested his allowance into soundproofing his bedroom when they moved in.

"Blaine?!" his dad said nudging his arm over and over as the shaking began to move him side to side, he started to groan.

"Son, you need to get up! You have school in one hour, and your Papa is making you and your sister a big breakfast, come on." He said as Blaine refused to waken up.

"Downstairs in fifteen minutes!" he shouted as he plugged his music back into the wall, knowing it would possibly motivate the sleeping beauty.

LeRoy returned downstairs to finish chopping up the fruit as Hiram was starting to set the table.

"So?" Hiram asked placing plates down on the table.

"Same as always, Rachel is up and ready, Blaine is not"

"Ahh"

"Hey Dads!" Rachel said appearing at the bottom of the steps, her petite footsteps were barley unrecognizable

"Hey baby!" Hiram said as she walked to him and gave him tight hug as he kissed the top of her head.

She was dressed in her regular attire plaid skirt, white knee socks, and a plaid shirt, with black ballet shoes.

She wasn't really excited for the start of senior year, she was in a new place, but it wasn't like she had any friends back home like her popular brother did… she wasn't really the going out, partying type of girl. Even if she was, her parents would never allow it. They were very strict, and it seemed like Blaine got away with much more than she did, just because they had different body parts. She was seventeen years old and the only kiss she has ever had was on stage, in a middle school musical production. This in fact didn't bother her much, she didn't needs boys, she had Broadway to focus on, and nothing was going to get in her way. Yeah her family just packed up and moved from Ohio to LA making her Broadway dreams farther away, literally, but that still wasn't going to stop her.

"Listen Dads, let's not make this a bigger deal then it is." She said sitting down at the table to enjoy her freshly washed fruit.

"It's your senior year pumpkin, in a new state, new people, you're not excited?" LeRoy asked

"I am excited for auditions for musicals I heard Beverly Hills has one of the best high school production team." She said matter factly as they heard loud steps marching down their wooden staircase.

"Well look who decided to awaken" Rachel said with her eyebrows sprung upwards.

"hey." He said as he slumped down in the high class kitchen table chair.

"What…you're not excited for this big day either?" Hiram said placing his spatchula down "Why do we even bother?" he said looking to LeRoy who shrugged his shoulders.

"What's there to be excited about? I don't have my friends, or girlfriend, or anything here." He said widening his eyes and shoving pancakes down his throat.

Hiram rolled his eyes, "I thought we had this conversation kids, it's not my fault I got promoted. We have to deal with it now, it's not going to be easy, but we will suffice." He told the kids as him and LeRoy joined for breakfast.

Rachel widened her eyes to her brother, who returned the same 'I don't care, were not going to like this town' type of look as they stay silent the rest of the breakfast, which was hard for Rachel.

"Look Dads, this is our last year before we are off to college. I guess we will have to do." Blaine rolled his eyes and put his plate in the sink, "Right Blaine? We will make the best out of it?" she asked her brother with a 'say yes' type of smile.

"Yea." He said before picking up his book bag heading out the door to his car, Rachel soon followed after giving her dads a hug and kiss.

"They will be okay….Right Hiram?" LeRoy asked as Hiram came behind him and wrapped his arm around his waist as they watched their kids leave for the first day of senior year.

"I'm sure they will, they are tough kids." He said placing a tender kiss on his husband's cheek, LeRoy agreed.

0-0

"Why do you have to be so mean to dads? They are trying to make this as pain free as possible." Rachel asked as she opened the door to his 67 mustang fastback that took two summers to rebuild. Blaine was a shy guy but had a lot of style. In Lima, he was one of the most popular kids;he played football and dated the most popular/hottest girl at McKinley, Quinn Fabray. She was the coolest, but far from the nicest girl. Rachel disliked her greatly, and made her brother aware of her feelings.

"I don't care Rachel, you wouldn't understand, I have friends and a girlfriend at home." He said starting up his engine

Rachel ignored his sly comment "A girlfriend? Yea I am really sure she misses you as well." She said raising her eyebrows in a sarcastic tone. He ignored his sister's comment as well and blasted his radio. No, he didn't have the most supportive girlfriend, honestly she was a bitch 99.9 percent of the time, but he loved her at least he thought. They were going to make this long distant thing work. Blaine wasn't a normal guy, he dressed like a Broadway geek, did very well in school, remained popular everywhere he went, listened to all kinds of music, and drove a hipster chic car, there was no one like him.

"Well, here we are" Rachel said as Blaine turned his music down once they pulled into a huge parking lot. This school was much larger then there old school.

"Yulp. Are you ready?" he asked

"No, but here it goes." She said as they parked, got out of the car

"Just chill, on the first day okay? Don't draw so much attention to yourself. I'd hate to beat someone up on the first day." He said with a slight smile, he was wearing black loose fitting skinny jeans, black vans, paired with a red and black shirt, with a matching bow tie, and his hair was slicked back with the heaviest of gels that only a 50's movie star would be caught sporting.

"Yea, yah yah." She said as they began to walk up to the front door. There were teenagers everywhere, some on skate boards, some dancing with a boom box blasting music, some smoking right on school property, and some sucking tongues with their 'significant others.

"This is a lot different than McKinley…." She said walking past all the odd people; they felt invisible no one even made eye contact with them.

"Yea it is…" he said as they finally walked inside to find the school office.

"Hello, I am Rachel Bearson and this is my brother, Blaine Bearson, this is our first day, and we were told to come by here to get out schedules." Rachel said with huge smile, but the secretary wasn't as inviting. She was a quite thicker lady, with curly brown hair, rosy red cheeks and had a weird pair of reading glasses on.

"Here you are." She said with a straight face handing them two pieces of papers then she went back to her computer.

"Oh, well thanks." Rachel said as her and her brother turned to head out of the office

"Look, we have the first class together!" Rachel squealed looking at her brother's paper.

"Cool," he said with a smile, he was a bit preoccupied. Rachel looked up at her brother's face, he was checking out girls already! Yea he had a girlfriend thousands of miles away, but what was the problem of looking, or talking he thought.

"Blaine. Really." She said staring at this Latino with a short blue and white cheerleading uniform on, putting her book bag into her new locker. Before Rachel knew it she was standing in a hallway full of strangers alone.

The Latino happened to drop her pencil, so Blaine figured he would make a move.

"Thanks…" she said as Blaine handed it to her.

"No problem, Hi…I'm Blaine..." he said with a slight smile

"I'm Santana, are you new?" she asked

"Yelp, my first day….I'm from Ohio, so this is all weird to me." He said starting a conversation as a 6'3 tall senior looked down at him wearing a blue letterman jacket with a yellow 'W' on it, he had about 4 more other kids behind him nearly not as tall, sporting the same jackets. Rachel figured they had practice during the summer or had a different routine then up North seeing as they all had uniforms for football already.

"What do you think you are doing?" he said with a rude tone

"Um, excuse me?" Blaine said offended, as Rachel ran over beside her brother.

"You heard me! What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" the guy had a fragile yet deep voice, with a kind face….matched with a rude attitude, Rachel thought.

"Look, man, this is our first day…I don't want any trouble." Blaine said beginning to walk around them grabbing on Rachel's wrist.

"I want some trouble" the boy said ignoring Rachel's presences, pushing his index finger on Blaines chest.

"What do you think you are doing talking to my girlfriend." He said

"This is your girlfriend? Surprising, she looks like she would be with someone better than you freak." Blaine said. He had a slight anger problem, hints to why he has been attending boxing classes for a couple weeks since their new move. This letterman-jacket-guy didn't have any reason to start trouble with Blaine and Rachel, they have been at school for two seconds, and this is definitely not how they thought the first day was going to go.

"I'm a freak? You're the one with a fucking bow tie, and 10 quarts of shit in your hair! Trying to hit on someone way out of your league" he said with one more push.

"Finn" the Latino finally spoke up.

"What?" he said as if he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Stop, take me to class" she said with a soft tone as she grabbed his arm and practically forced him to move his feet.

Rachel sighed, as Finn and Santana and the rest of the jocks broke away, she couldn't help but feel someone glaring at her….she turned her head to find the head jock eyeing her head to toe.

"That was frightening"

"That was nothing…." He said walking towards their classroom. Every door had a number outside of the rooms so thankfully it wasn't hard to find their class.

"I have a feeling this school year isn't going to be so easy…" Rachel said as they finally walked inside their class, Blaine let out a heavy sigh, he agreed.


	3. Chapter 2

Their first day went quite smoothly, if you disregard the letterman-jacket-guy incident. After their first class they spit up and followed their schedules. They happened to find each other at lunch, which Rachel was thankful for, she didn't want be eat alone. She talked to a few kids in her classes but they all seemed either unintelligent or wanted to drink and party or they were just plan out whores and didn't strike Rachel as a good influence. Blaine on the other hand happened to make a lot of friends, he was very open at school, and people clicked to him, especially the girls. Some of the jocks didn't take to him because the head jock 'Finn' warned them all about him. Nonetheless, the twins enjoyed their first day and when they got home, their dads had plenty of questions for them, which they all answered with "Yes, dad. Yea, mmh."

It was a Wednesday. LeRoy and Hiram had already left for work by the time the twins woke up for their morning routine. Hiram was a lawyer, one of the best in the whole state, so good that a big company out in little ole Los Angelo's wanted to buy him and -succeeded. LeRoy sells insurance at State-Farm; he was one of the best in his agency group. When they found out Hiram got a promotion, and he was going to take it, LeRoy called his company to see if he could relocate. The company agreed but let him know he would have to work more hours than before. They both make ridiculous amounts of money, they twins never went without anything they needed or wanted.

"Dad's already left…" she said noticing a note on the table to wish them luck at school

"They have been working a lot lately" she said noticing her brother grab an apple from the counter

"Want me to make you some breakfast?" she asked politely

"Nah, I'm good." He said as he bit into the apple, they still have 20 minutes before they had to leave for school, so Rachel ran upstairs to rethink her outfit and he plopped down onto the large sofa and turned on 80's Classics on VH1. He was wearing dark red jeans, white vans, and simple black V-neck. When she got upstairs she decided to change her simple outfit into a longer black skirt with a light pink baby tee-shirt on, simple black heels and decided to switch up her hair so she put it in a low pony tail.

"Ready?" Rachel said standing in the archway of the living room

"Whoa, who are you looking all special for?" her brother asked

"Nobody! Do you really like it?" She asked with a slight smile, he nodded as he turned the TV off

"Ughm, do you have any plans after school?" he asked as they walked out of the front door and Rachel got out her keys to lock it.

"No, why?" she asked, they just started school who would she have plans with.

"Well, then after school, I'll drop you off here." He said as they were walking to the car.

"And?" she asked suspiciously

"Well I have plans" he said simply

"With who?!" She spat back

"With a girl" he said stopping at a stop sign at the end of their road as he looked at Rachel "Don't you know me by now?" he chuckled, it was a fact to say that he felt highly about himself

She let out a big sigh "But, a girl? What about Quinn?" she asked

"She won't return my calls, so guess we are over." Rachel didn't look the bit surprised "So who's the girl?" she asked

"Santana" he said lightly

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" She asked "Do you know what Finn will do to you?!"

"Don't worry your sweet little head sister, I have it under control."

"But, aren't they dating?!" she asked

"I don't know" he said simply

"But?" she began to say as he cut her off

"I didn't care to ask, I mean that day that jerk said they were, but if they are, she doesn't seem to mind. She's the one who asked me over." He said

"You know I am not the one for cheating-"she began to say until her brother stopped her "Rach, don't worry about it" he turned off the car as they were finally at their school, and he seen Santana leaning up against a tree a short distance away looking at him. "Go make you some friends, and I will see you in class" he said jumping out of the car and heading over to the cheerleader. Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes as she too got out of the car.

She got to class early, and she sat in her chair awkwardly with her teacher staring at the walls.

"Mr. Hummel, your back!" Mrs. Brown shouted to a younger boy, dressed pretty fancy. Rachel jumped when there was sounds other than their breathing greet the room.

"Yea, I am, sorry my dad has been really sick" he said as he began to take a seat next to Rachel. She has been at this school since the first day, and not once did she remember him, and she would've, who could forget his outrageous chic clothing.

"Kurt, this is Rachel, she is new here, Rachel this is Kurt" Mrs. Brown introduced them, as she excused herself for a bathroom break.

"Hello, lovely to meet you!" Kurt said holding out his hand

"You too." She said shaking it awkwardly, it wasn't like her to be so shy and nervous, she was usually so outspoken that she got made fun of for it, but she was doing as her brother asked, 'to keep a low profile'

"I know I just met you, but hunny, the clothes!" Kurt said eyeing her down, he eyebrows squinted together as she took a looked down at her own body.

"But- I"

"How about you come to my house this weekend! I can never turn down a makeover!" He shouted as he clapped his hands, and started to ask her all kinds of questions.

"Yea, -sure. Oh-okay" Rachel said slightly smiling to herself, she finally met a friend, yeah he was very well dressed and widely outspoken but it was a friend, and oddly like her. This was a fast weekend plan, but she couldn't wait!

"So what's it like in Ohio?" Kurt asked as he walked with Rachel to her locker  
"Well, it's pretty boring honestly. We do nothing." She said as she reached her locker, she got her books she needed as Kurt leaned on the locker beside her

"Meet up for lunch?" he asked as they began to break away

"Yea, I will see you there!" she said with a smile that covered her whole face, she couldn't believe she finally made a friend, she was definitely squealing on the inside.

0-0

Blaine had the Latina right where he wanted her, feasting on her neck with a hungry mission.

"Come on; let's get out of here a little early!" Santana squeal pushing up from the tree she and Blaine were leaning on.

"Alright lets go" Blaine said grabbing her hand leading them to his car, he knew he had to be back by 3 to pick his sister up, but that didn't really cross his mind right now.

"My house?" Blaine asked as his tires squealed out of the high school "no one is home…"

"Nah, my house is better, baby." She said squeezing his thigh as the car filled with ecstasy

He was more than excited. _Quinn who?_

She told him directions to her house as she flirted with him the whole way, kissing his neck and massaging his thighs "That blue house right there" she pointed as he pulled in her tiny driveway, he looked around noticing he wasn't in Beverly Hills anymore, and he was definitely in a lower class part.

"Come on…" she whispered in his ear as they walked up into her house, and followed to her to a back bedroom. She opened the door, to a dark room posters scattered in places, and he noticed right away it had a black and red theme. Like a badass girls _would_ be.

She pushed him on her twin sized bed and straddled his skinny jeans; she bent down and sucked on his neck, Blaine's hands rested on her dark thighs as he flipped her crunchy skirt up to squeeze her ass. She started to thrust her hips into his crotch, feeling his dick harden through his tight fitted jeans. After about five minutes or so of four-play she heard a noise come from her closet and that was her cue, without any warning she fell off the bed, as Finn and two other jocks came out of the closet

"AHHH FUCK!" Blaine hollered as Finn dumped a giant bucket of freezing cold water on him and Santana was on the floor covering herself.

"Cold enough freak?!" Finn hollered "You really thought my girlfriend would ever wanna mess with you! In your dreams! Teach you to hit on cheerleaders, way out of your league!" Finn laughed as the other two jocks joined with the giggles. Blaine was pissed as he rubbed his eyes and pushed back his now ungelled black hair, and threw a punch at Finn, but jock #2 stepped in and jock #3 helped hold Blaine's arms back.

"You think you're so bad don't you dick? I haven't done shit to you, are you that scared I'm going to swoop in and steal your girlfriend, who by the way is a straight BITCH!" He hollered, he hated being so rude by calling a girl a bitch, but Santana fit the script right about now.

"Hunny, you couldn't get this is you tired" she said standing up from the floor, feeling very proud of herself. Blaine tore away from the two jocks, as they kept a good watch on him.

"Are you really that insecure? Or just fucking dumb?" Blaine shouted "This isn't over!" he yelled again before storming out of the room

"Shut the fuck up gel boy!" Finn screamed with a lame comeback. The wimps, jock #1 and jock #2 stood idly by until their 'master' told them they could leave.

Blaine tires sped off the pavement once again, this time in pure anger, he hated that douche, he hated this town, and he hated this school! He needed to blow off steam; he needed to get that idiot back. But he didn't know how.

"You know that wasn't the plan Finn, why did you have to pour water on him?!" Santana protested, feeling a little bad after her defensive side calmed down.

"He's a faggot, he deserved it." Finn said simply and Santana rolled her eyes.

She was still waiting to find her place in this world one day she was a cold hearted bitch the next she felt sorry for the losers and wanted to make them feel worth something. This confused people a bit.

0-0

Rachel watched the clock like a hawk, until the bell finally rang for lunch; she was excited to get to know her newfound friend more. She put all her books into her locker and headed to the cafeteria, when she walked into the large crowd she searched everywhere for her slick and stylish brother. He was nowhere in sight

"Hey Rach!" Kurt yelled out waving his hands across the lunch room. She instantly smiled and started to make her way to him, shoving and pushing ignoramus fools out of her way.

"Watch it bitch!" a taller blonde chick hollered

"My apologies" Rachel replied as she continued to push.

"Hey!" she said excitedly as they stood in line to get their food.

0-0

_**Can u get someone else to give you a ride home? Felt sick went home. So let me know **_

She sighed as she read the text message from her brother.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked sitting across from her, the two the only ones at the table.

"My brother totally ditched me today. Looks like I have to walk home." She said eating her salad

"I could just take you! Or, you can come to my house for a little and we can get a head start on your make over! Would your dads mind?" Kurt said very excited

"Oh my! Sounds good! I will text them and let them know"

Kurt squealed "Okay! Meet me in the quad after school!" He clapped his hands as the two giggled and talked the whole lunch about their plans.

0-0

The final bell rang for dismissal as Rachel eagerly jumped out of her seat. She saw Kurt when she arrived in the quad and instantly ran towards him. They jumped inside his lavish escalade and zoomed off to his house which was only a couple blocks away.

"So this is my house" he said as they walked in the front door. She looked around in amazement, it was so large and exquisite she's never saw anything like this. They instantly started walking up the stairs that were just in front of the door; Kurt looked to his left as Rachel was looking at the fancy kitchen to the right, until her heart stopped…..

"Hey, _Finn_" Kurt said as they stood at the middle of the stair case, Rachel's head snapped to the left, looking at him lounging on the sofa, his feet kicked up on the table, stuffing his face with chips, he nodded his head towards Kurt to say hi, not being able to talk as he quickly chewed but he couldn't keep his eyes off the petite brown head girl…

"Rach? Are you coming?" Kurt asked as she finally tore away in complete shock.

_**A/N HELLO! (: Please leave reviews, questions, concerns, praises ANYTHING. I need to know what you are thinking! (; much love. Xoxo **_

_**P.s. I hate finny being so mean, also!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N Hello lovely's (: Sorry it had taken so long for me to update! But it's here! Please review, I need to know what you are thinking (; reviews are like Monchele candids, (: Thank you for all the reviews and favorites I have gotten so far, love you guys! **_

_**Now onto the reading…..**_

"What…. Um... What is Finn doing here?" Rachel asked worriedly as they finally reached Kurt's chic bedroom

"Oh, that's my brother" he said casually

Rachel's eyes pinned to his, her mouth hung low

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" she said in a hollering tone

"Well, he's my step, my dad and his mom married about five years ago… but he doesn't want anyone to know… so keep it secret?" he asks

"Sure" she says in a complete stage of shock. It was hard to even imagine the football bully having a family, a family like this nonetheless, a big giant house.

Kurt begins her makeover, takes the clothes they stopped by to get, and revamps them, with little work "See, you have cute clothes, you just pair them wrong." Kurt said with a huge smile. The last thing Rachel had on her brain was her appearance; she couldn't wait to tell Blaine that his bully enemy was actually the brother of her new best friend. They- Kurt, spent two hours with a clue gun, sewing machine and many other materials for Rachel's new wardrobe. Kurt asked Rachel about her budget, when she replied they rushed to the nearest Forever 21 to shop, she was slightly disappointed when they walked out of the front door she didn't see the tall jock.

"So, why doesn't Finn want anyone to know you two are brothers?" Rachel hesitantly asked as they were in Kurt's car

"Well it's not only him. This way I don't have to get bullied by the jocks at school, they leave me alone, and Finn is completely different at home, he only does what he does for reputation wise, he is lost, big time."

"His reputation is that important to him?" Rachel asked, she didn't understand it, because she has never had a reputation to uphold.

"Popularity is that important to him..." Kurt answered

"Well, maybe we can talk to him? He really has it out for my brother…" Rachel asked

"We will have a chat with him when we get back to my house…"

Rachel's stomach got instant butterfly's, she so did not want to talk to the school jock, he was in his own comfort at home, and even though Kurt says he's so much friendlier at home, she didn't like the idea that she was at his mercy.

A couple hours later it was around seven o'clock when they arrived back to the Hummel-Hudson house hold…. Rachel just got off the phone with her father's when she asked if she could spend the night at Kurt's and he would take her to school the next morning. They were very reluctant, they never let their kids do much on school nights, but since this was Rachel's first friend since like kinder garden they agreed.

"Doll, have you seen or heard from your brother today?" LeRoy asked

"Not since he texted me that he couldn't pick me up from school, I tried to call him earlier... Why?" she asked

"We haven't seen him today, his car has been gone since we've been home from work, we are very worried…If you know any of his friends numbers please call them or send their numbers to us, and if you hear from him tell him we want him home tonight. Please." LeRoy asked

"Oh-Okay Daddy, I am sure he is fine…but I will try. I love you guys and good night!" she said before hanging up

"What's going on?" Kurt asked sitting at his desk pulling out clothes for Rachel

"My dad's said my brother didn't come home today and he told me he was home sick…he won't answer my calls" she said putting her phone down from her ear, hearing the other side of the phone going straight to voicemail.

"He's a big boy, I am sure he is fine…" Kurt said standing up to show her what she was wearing tomorrow. He held up acid washed skinny jeans, with a loose fitting grey top, that had a black cat on it, in a hipster chic way "See you can still wear animals on your clothes, just think, every time you want to wear a skirt with an animal shirt don't, wear jeans and instead of wearing plaid matching skirt and shirt mix it up. You can still wear your black ballet shoes too," he said digging in the bottom of the bag "just these ones, I picked them up when you weren't looking," he said holding up back slip ones, with silver studs at the tip of the toe. "See, we didn't change your style and what you like to wear too much did we?" he asked looking at Rachel who was still flabbergasted

"Nope, you are good Kurt!" she said looking at all her clothes lying at the bed; she wasn't really paying attention when he picked them all out.

"But, what if I want to wear my head bands?" she asked

"Just wear them with jeans and heels…." He said smiling

"Ever think of this as your calling?" she asks

"This or Broadway yes…" He said matter factly before hearing loud steps coming up the steps as Rachel and Kurt sat in their pajamas. Kurt in blue pj bottoms and a white shirt and Rachel had bright bubble gum pink pants with a matching shirt, and her hair tied back in pig tails.

Kurt ran to the door before Rachel knew it, the anticipation of what he was doing scared her…

"Finn?" Kurt hollered in the hallway with the door cracked opened…Rachel's heart was beating a billion miles per hour.

"Yea dude... what's up?" a husky voice answered, and Rachel began hearing footsteps come closer to Kurt's room, was he really coming in here? Rachel started to panic, she brushed her fingers over her bangs to straighten them out, and she sat up straight on the bed moving some clothes out of her way… She had no clue why she was getting so nervous for the schools biggest bully.

"What's up man?" Finn asked again as Kurt shooed him inside his room and shut the door.

"We have to talk..."Kurt said leaning on his desk while Finn stood a few inches away with his hands in his jeans pockets, sporting a WMHS grey t-shirt. Rachel was still sitting straight up on the bed, nervously playing with her fingers as she looked up and made eye contact with the jock, her eyes instantly landed on his broad shoulders, _he was hot_, she quickly shook those thought out of her head. No way, shape or form could she have a crush on her brothers attacker, even though, his eyes light up the room and his smile could kill angels. Nope. She shook her head once more.

"Okay, what about?" Finn said as he ripped his eyes away from a petite girl in his brother's bed, which strangely kept shaking her head.

"You and your latest victim" Kurt said crossing his arms

"I don't have time for this Kurt." Finn said rolling his eyes as he began to walk out of the door, before he reached it, a small girl leaped out of the bed

"Look, Finn, I don't know what your problem is, but my brother will not be picked on by you any more, he hasn't done anything wrong to you, so just stop?" she asked only standing a few inches away from this tall man, who could easily snap her like a twig if he wanted to.

"Feisty for such a small person…." He said staring down at the girl who was basically trembling in her own skin.

"Such a jerk for such… a … tall person." She said instantly regretting her last comeback

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it okay?" he said with seductive wink before closing the door behind him as he exited the chic bedroom.

"Whoa, no one ever stands up to Finn like that but me," Kurt said laughing as he sits on the edge of the bed

"Is that a good thing?" she says joining him

"Very, don't be scared of him, he wouldn't hurt a fly, even though he acts hardcore, he's not. He's a total momma's boy who cares about studding for exams and flossing." He said chuckling "he has a total different persona at school. But don't ever tell anyone I told you!" he said pointing his finger in her face, then showing her his pinky finger

"Deal?" he asks

"Deal" she says as they intertwine their pinky fingers like a best friend in preschool sharing a dirty secret.

She doesn't get Finn, at all. How could one person have two split personalities? How could his reputation/popularity really mean that much to him? Something about this kid intrigued her to dig deeper, she had to know more.

0-0

Blaine sat in a comfortable seat, drinking on some apple juice in a chic square glass; his phone had been off for the past four hours not being able to receive any calls or text messages. He looked out of his tiny circle window and started to see some buildings for the first time since the plane had token off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts as we make our landing into Port Columbus International Airport. We would like to thank you for flying with us. We hope that you had a wonderful time. Enjoy your stay or pass over in _**Ohio**_."


	5. Chapter 4

It was an early Monday and the Bearson's still haven't heard from their recently damaged son.

Rachel got up early and started on her normal routine and got to school early. She tried multiple times on the way to reach her brother; her fathers have already decided if they don't hear from him Tuesday morning they were calling the cops.

"Hey Rach" Kurt said walking up to her fully decorated locker

"So have you heard from the mysterious brother yet?" Kurt asks

"Nope. Not even a text message" she explained as she got her EP History book out of her locker

"Well hopefully he turns up soon" Kurt said as they began to walk down the hallway

"Yeah, after everyone bulling him, and how much he talks about Ohio and missing his friends, I really doubt it, I just hope he's safe-" she was instantly cut off by a large man who "accidently" ran into her in the hallway

"Finn! Really knock it off!" Kurt hollered at his older brother

"Sorry, my bad" Finn smirked

Rachel looked up as she fixed her fallen book bag strap; she saw a new face next to Finns and it wasn't the two bullies he usually hangs out with, this one had a fresh and kind face.

Finn winked and the new kid stared as they walked by Rachel and Kurt.

"Who's that kid with Finn?" Rachel asked as they were almost to their history class

"Oh, that's Skylar, he's a cool kid, kind of keeps Finn a little grounded at school, he's a good guy, that's why Finn is hardly around him" he said with a smile as their class started

After a couple classes and still nervously checking her phone every five seconds it was time for lunch.

"_**I am fine, tell Dad's to chill. I will be home Thursday. I love you" **_

Rachel sighed as a million bricks disappeared from her shoulder, she immediately texted back telling him, she was calling him tonight so he could fill her in.

"_**Hey, I won't be at lunch today, I had a 911 call from my dad, everything's fine, I'll explain later. Xo" **_

Kurt's text message had her really bummed, because that just means she had to eat alone today. She almost decided on staying in the bathroom for lunch and self-pitting herself on how she only had one friend at school, but she leaned towards 'manning up' and eating in the outside café

She was eating her salad for around five minutes alone enjoying her peaceful empty table, when two jocks appeared.

"Hey lonely girl" Finn said sitting across from her, and Skylar joining his side

"Hello" she said still shoving salad in her mouth

"Where's lonely boy? I miss picking on him" Finn said as Skylar rolled his eyes

"For your information he's been sick, maybe his absences will teach you to stop messing with him, hasn't anyone told you bulling is so last year?" she said in a rightfully snobby tone, Skylar tried to hold his smile.

"Whatever, look- um, Skylar could you give us a minute?" he asked as he quickly disappeared, but not without giving Rachel a flirty wink

"Um, I was wondering if you could tutor me in history, Kurt said you were the best" he nervously asked, asking for help wasn't his thing.

"I don't know Finn; you're not the nicest to me, so why should I even bother?"

"Because, you know you like me and you want to, and besides, you help me, I'll stop messing with gel boy, and tell the other jocks as well" Finn sounded pretty convincing and she had to do whatever she could to help her brother, and help him get out of his funk.

"Alright, only, I mean **only**, if you leave Blaine alone….. Deal?"

"Yea deal" he said putting out his pinky finger out as she declined and got up from her set "Okay, come to my house tonight around 5 and bring your book. I am sure Kurt can teach you the way" She said grabbing her book bag and walking away…

"Cool, see ya then" he tried to holler to her, but she was already half way gone.

She went to her locker to put away her bag, and get her book for her next class. Today she was wearing tight skinny jeans, with a black V-neck shirt, and black boots, with her hair in light curls.

"Hey" she jumped being alarmed that anyone other than Kurt was at her locker talking to her.

"Hey….." She said almost too nervous to form more words

"Just wanted to introduce myself, I am Skylar."

"Yeah, I heard about you, I'm Rachel" she said politely

"It's most likely false in this school" he said as she laughed and nodded her head

"Well I've only heard good things"

"Well, then I take that back" he said with the cutest smile that only Finn could hold a candle too

"So what class am I walking you too?" he grinned

"Algebra, but that's fine, you don't-" she was interrupted by him taking her books out of her hands, as she was happily forced to lead the way.

"Thanks"

They walked upstairs and down a long hall, and talked about their similar interests the whole way.

"Are you sure you're a jock?" she laughed, standing outside of her classroom door

"I like breaking stereotypes" he smiled

She began to walk into class before he stopped her "I don't know how strict your parents are, but there's this real cool movie out tonight, wondering if you wanted to go?"

"Depends, what's the movie?" she wondered

"Promise you won't laugh." He asked

"Promise" she said grinning from ear to ear

"it's called Les Miserables, it's like a Broadway film adaptation, and if you tell Finn or the other jocks, I'd never hear the end of it, and be forced to kill you." he said as his cheeks were turning red

"Boy do you keep surprising me" she said with a giggle "what time?"

"Starts at seven"

"Alright, here's my number" she said grabbing his hand to write her number down "just text me, and I'll text you my address to pick me up" she said with a simple yet flirty smile, as the bell rang and she hurried inside, feeling bad he wouldn't make it to class on time.

0-0

It was 6:20, Finn had been at her house for a little over an hour, and their study date was going good, he shied away from being a smart ass which Rachel liked, his sensitive side was highly attractive.

"You got a date or something? You keep looking at your clock" he asked

"Actually, I do." She said closing her book and notes.

"We're done for the day right? More tomorrow?" She asked

"Sure" he said slamming his book, his anger taking over.

They were lying on Rachel's bed, and Finn was making himself at home. It was safe to say he was jealous of this information, he never thought in a million years he'd actually enjoyed talking to and spending time with a 'nerd', most girls use him for his popularity, or don't really care about helping him out or about his needs.

"So, may I ask who this lucky guy is?" He kindly asked

"Oh, yeah well, it's Skylar, he just asked me today. I am not sure if it's really a date, but we are seeing a movie." She said simply picking out clothes for her to change into when Finn left.

"Oh, well. That's a strange combination, would never have thought that."

"What's that mean?" she asked officially offended by his comment.

"It's just you and a jock, if I thought you'd date one maybe I would of asked you out first" he said putting his shoes on and trying to hold his temper.

"Oh, shut up" she said smiling and walking around in circles nervously

"I am serious" he said walking up to her, as he placed his hand on her side, and bent down to graze her lips, after a second of shock, she decided to kiss back. Their tongues were finally introduced to each other as they battled, her hand finding his large back, she forgot where she was and what was happening.

"Finn, I can't. You- have to leave" she said opening her eyes and snapping back to reality.

_**A/N Short, sorry for taking so long been working on Now or Never. REVIEWS ARE LOOOOVE! :D **_


	6. Chapter 5

It was around 6:40, sunny California time, and Blaine had ignored 5 calls from his sister. He was sitting on the edge of the queen sized bed in a middle class motel waiting for his cab. He got all dolled up, lose gel in his hair like Quinn liked, and black skinny jeans, black vans and white V-neck, with a red scarf and a thin leather jacket, seeing as it was sort of chilly in Ohio.

Since he was still waiting for his cab, he decided he would text Rachel and let her know he was still fine, he knew how his sister liked to worry.

He could not wait to surprise his girlfriend; he assumed she would be very excited to see him. He had heard from her the day before that her parents would be out of town, as they usually were, so he was excited to spend that alone time with her. Even though Quinn and Rachel didn't get along, this was his first serious relationship and he was going to do everything to make it last.

Growing up, and even without a mother in the house, his dad's taught him how to treat women, and to have respective for them, even though his dads were 99.9 percent sure he was going to be gay.

"1766 Shariden Rd." Blaine told the cab driver as he got into the yellow car.

It was a silent and nervous ride, as they got closer Blaine's stomach kept doing flips and turns. They pulled into the long driveway, and he saw almost every light in the house was out.

He was walking the rest of the way up the driveway seeing as the cab driver stopped in the middle, he took a deep breath as he finally got to the large red door.

*knock knock*

Nobody answered

*knock knock*

Again no one answered so he decided to knock a little harder; this last knock the door squeaked halfway open.

"Q are you home?" he hollered he didn't hear anything but muffled music coming from the large staircase in front of him

So he decided to walked up the white marble stairway to inspect the house, he got to Quinn's door, every other room was empty….he heard loud music and some familiar voices'

"Ooooh, baby, stop!" he heard Quinn's laughing voice from outside, his fits instantly got into a ball.

"Noooo" she laughed again, Blaine's anger got the best of him as he flung open the door, what he saw, had him amazed.

" WHAT THE FUCK!"

0-0

She sat in the dark theater, with a gorgeous man by her side but still she sat there wanting to hit herself for how rude she was to Finn. He kissed her; her first kiss ever at that, he showed interest in her, like no one has before, besides Skylar and that one boy in 2nd grade who gave her a foot loops bracelet. Kindness from a man other than her brother or dads' wasn't something she was used to.

This was Rachel's first date ever, from what she saw in the romantic movies, she thought it was going to be extremely awkward. Aside from thinking of Finns puppy dog eyes when she kicked him out, it was quite the opposite.

Yea she kicked him out, yeah she thought he was quite attractive and besides his bad boy vibe he was dateable, but she couldn't and wouldn't have feelings for him until he apologized to Blaine.

The first half of the movie, Skylar was being a complete gentleman, he stuck to his side of the chair and she stuck to hers. They shared popcorn and casually grazed hands a couple times fetching for their buttery desert. With only an half away left he yawned, and wrapped his arm around the brown hair beauty, she instantly got chills. This was nice.

As the movie ended the packed movie theater started clapping and cheering as Skylar joined in and Rachel couldn't stop laughing at his kid like behavior.

"Pretty amazing show, right?" Skylar asked as he was driving her home

"Yea it was, I was impressed" she said reviewing her text messages

"Have you ever seen the Broadway show?"

"My family is pretty obsessed with everything in that nature, so a couple times yea" she giggled "have you seen it?"

"I have, YouTube is amazing for that kind of stuff" he said concentrating on the road

"You are into Broadway? And here I am thinking you were just watching it to get on my good side." She smiled

"Nah" he winked as he pulled into her driveway

"You keep impressing me, you are telling me there isn't any girls trying to knock down your door yet?" she sarcastically asked

"Just looking for the right one" he said as they got out of the car so he could walk Rachel to her door.

"Is anyone here?" he asked

"Nope, just me, my dads are away, and my brother, is well I told you about that crazy story" she rolled her eyes thinking about the stress Blaine was causing her family.

"So, you won't be too scared?" he kindly asked

"No, I am pretty much used to it" she said digging in her purse for her house key

"Well I am only a call phone away" he said with his hands in his jean pockets

"Thanks" she smiled unlocking the door "Alright, well I guess I will see you tomorrow at school"

"Yea, don't be too cool to talk to me or anything" He said with a half-smile and leaned in for a hug

"Yeah,yeah. Bye" she said smiling as she awkwardly patted his back. She waved good-bye walking into her empty house and he walked to his car.

After a shower and good facial scrub she laid in bed, missing being able to walk into her brothers room, she would give anything to have him home to hear about her day.

Staring at the celling, she should have been thinking about how amazing Skylar was and how he gave her butterflies, but she couldn't get the bad boy out of her head.


	7. Chapter 6

His thick fingers moved her wavy hair to the side, his moist lips latched onto her neck so tender and just right, she moaned in ecstasy. This was a feeling she's never felt before, something so unusual and unique. He moved his hand to her small breast that were covered in a thin cotton tank top, no one has ever touched her like he is, his long fingers overlapping her hard nipples, "Oh Finn" she moaned as she bit her bottom lip, he smiled and continued his deadly task, she clutched onto the back of his neck as he was laying almost on top of her, suddenly she heard her phone ring. She opened her eyes, as she was still laying on her back, and she looked up and he was gone, as if he vanished from thin air.

"Hello?" she spoke softly as she yanked her phone from her night stand

"Hello princess, we were hoping we would catch you before you went to school..." her dad spoke so loud and in control

"Oh, yeah, hi daddies..." she stuttered as she realized just what time it was.

"You _are _heading to class right baby doll?" her papa asked to reassure himself

"Oh, yes Papa, I am just getting out of the car..." she said for the first time in her life actually lying to her parents.

"I knew you were" her dad spoke so confident in her responsible nature "We were actually calling to see if you have heard from your brother, we are so very worried about him hunny" her dad said

"Well, he did text me last to tell me he would be home by Thursday..." she said as she worriedly rushed to the bathroom to brush out her hair and find some suitable clothes that could go without being ironed for today.

"Could you please tell him to call his fathers as soon as he can, we are very worried and disappointed by his actions" LeRoy spoke very stern

"Yes daddy, I will. Now I am going to class, I will call you guys when after school."

"Okay, love you baby" her father's said almost in sync

She tried to smooth out her wavy pink knee length skirt and fix her hair as best as possible and sighed, her appearance would have to do today, she thought as she rushed out of the door to make it to school on time.

xxx

The first thing she had to do was head to the tutor room and check for assignments…this is the place she usually ran into Finn at, so she stood around for a while and she started thinking about the dream she had. She's never had a dream that intense before. Well, excluding her kinky dreams about Justin Timberlake in 7th grade but even those weren't as steamy. She started going through folders and what she had to take home and grade, when someone startled her

"Guess who" the man said in a familiar voice with his clammy hands covering her eyes from behind

"Ummm," she said smiling to herself as she quickly turned around

"Oh…hi" she said totally disappointed

"Well that's cheating" Skylar said with a giggle

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she turned back to get paper work

"Well I knew you'd be here…" he said as he stepped beside her so he could see her face

"Was you hoping for somebody else?" he said with a slight sarcastic smile

"What" she said laughing "No, sorry I was just preoccupied with these papers" she said, geesh, she was lying an awful lot lately.

"Oh, well I came here to ask you a question….What are you doing today after school?" he asked

"Pretty much grading papers, that's about it… Why?" she asked stacking them up

"Wanted to see if you wanted to hang out...?" he asked

"Yeah sure you can just come over after school if you would like…"

"Okay, well I will be over around 4:30 because I have to go to the store for my mom…" he said with his hands in his pocket

"Isn't that sweet" she said smiling as she went to grab her book bag off another table

"So see you then?" he asked

"Yes, see you then" she said smiling

"K, let's walk you to class" he said with a handsome smile

Xx

"Blaine? What are you doing here! Please don't tell anyone!" the girl that once meant everything to him said laying almost naked on her bed that once upon a time they had shared romantic memories together on. His heart slowing breaking as his hands turned into angry fists. What he saw had astounded him, it was his teacher, his choir teacher the man that had taught him everything he knew about musicals, in bed banging his girlfriend.

"You-you fucking asshole!" Blaine said sprinting to a man only in boxers standing on the other side of his bed

"Blaine stop!" Quinn screamed as Blaine tackled the 30 year old and just started whaling on his face

"Blaineeeeeeeeeeeeee" She screamed so loud and tried to pull Blaine off of her secret lover

Blaine finally got off Will as Will's face was covered in blood

"So, this is what you've been doing when I have been trying to keep you from straying on me? When I've been writing you songs and writing you love notes?" he said trying to calm his intense breathing. At that point Will started cracking up, but Blaine could care less about the giggles, he thought he done enough justice the old man.

"Well, Blaine you were gone what was I supposed to do…" she said in a ruthless tone

"I should have listen to my sister" he said storming out of the room he had so many more words to call her but he wasn't about degrading women, even when they deserved it.

He slammed her front door and started walking down the side walk as he called for another cab, this time taking him to an airport, everything he came to Ohio for, and missed Ohio for was now gone.

Xx

Rachel sat at her kitchen table listening to her iPod doc playing a Wicked soundtrack while grading kids papers that she tutors, when her doorbell rang she looked at her clock and thought Skylar was very early.

She turned her music down and rushed to the front door and when she opened it, she immediately got the whole zoo running around in her stomach and she lost her ability to speak.

"Hey shorty…" he said with the cutest smirk ever

"Hi…what? What are you doing here?" she asked

"Well, it's Wednesday, I thought that was when we tutored" he said walking into her giant house almost as big as his, but not quite.

"Oh, yeah you're right sorry I forgot" she said as she was standing behind him trying to smooth out her outfit and fix her hair as he walked into her kitchen.

"Is this my paper?" he asked holding up a paper that said Finn on it.

"All the signs point to yes..." she said smiling and yanking it from him

"How about an A for a kiss?" he asked

"Oh, you think you're so special, I'll pass" she said hiding his paper in her folder

"Please, you cannot tell me that you haven't stop thinking about that kiss last night" he said sitting down and getting his books out

"What kiss?" she said joining him

"Yeah, okay." he said smiling

"So why weren't you at school today?" she asked flipping to her tutoring page

"Oh, so you noticed" he said sitting in his letterman jacket

"Just because no one was frighten they would get bullied or picked on…" she said instantly regretting her words, things turned incredibly intense and awkward…

After a solid five minutes he spoke up from reading his Spanish book "You know I've been trying to stop that. I feel bad enough"

"Well that is good, I hope you do, you are better than that" she said in a soft tone

"I am really not…" he spat back

"Of course you are… Finn you don't have to make people feel bad just because you are having doubts about your own self esteem… First of all you are the most attractive guy at our school, and you actually are pretty smart if you actually take your time. And face it, everybody loves you, you are the most popular guy at West Bev if only you would use that to be a good influence…" she said as he looked very surprised

"You really think that about me?" he asked

"Well of course I do, I just wish you would see what I see…"

"Thank you." He said softly

"Don't mention it, now keep reading" she said a smile

It had been an hour studying and helping Finn understand the Mexican language when they got interrupted by a door bell ring.

Rachel went to open the door without really thinking who it may be when she opened it, her heart started pounding.

"Hey sorry I am a bit early…" he said walking inside her house

"Well um," she began to say before Skylar saw Finn sitting at her kitchen table…

"Oh, sorry am I intruding on something" he asked

"Kind of man." Finn said rudely; ever since Skylar asked Rachel out their friendship hadn't been the same, and Skylar never understood why, until now.

"No, you are fine, I just had forgot me and Finn had a tutoring session today that's all, but we are almost finished you can wait in the living room if you want.." she asked

"Okay that's fine." Skylar said as he walked into the chic living room.

Lea sat at the table looking at Skylar who you could barely see sitting in the living room from the kitchen and looking back at Finn who was right across from her. Her heart was racing and hands sweating sitting in this awkward tension as the door flung open…

Who could this be now she thought, she jumped up from the table, startled by someone just walking into her house, and who she saw made her incredibly happy and nervous all at once. BLAINE! He was finally back she screamed as she ran and jumped onto him and he latched onto her. But how could she explain Finn's presence to her brother, who thank God just got home safely.

"Bub! I miss you so much! Don't ever leave me again!" she said almost in tears as she squeezed him tight.

"I won't, promise, there is nothing left there for me anymore." He said letting go of his baby sister.

"Good" she said as she turned to introduce her brother to Skylar. She sighed really big as she turned around about to explain the reason Finn was in their house, when she noticed he was gone.

Blaine got a water out of the fridge and excused himself to go to his room

"Better call dad's and let them know you are safe" she yelled up the stairs as she was searching the table and outside for Finn

"Did you see him leave?" she asked Skylar who was walking towards her

"Yea, he went out the back door" he told Rachel

She was still inspecting the table when she found a little note written on her note book on a piece a paper she was using

"_Call you later. –F_" was all that was written….

**Until next time….**

**Reviews please, let me know what you think.**

**Skylar or Finn? **

**Blaine and Quinn?**


End file.
